lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:NRGSille
Willkommen! * Hallo NRGSille! Eine Dokumentation der Verwendung von Spoilerboxen findest Du hier. Da ist eigentlich alles gut abgedeckt. In deinem Fall brauchst Du allerdings wohl die ESpoilerBox für Episoden, die schon in den USA liefen, aber noch nicht im deutschen PayTV. Die reine SpoilerBox ist für Episoden, die überhaupt noch gar nicht ausgestrahlt wurde. Um dich mit Funktionen vertraut zu machen, kannst Du auch eine Testseite neu anlegen (zB Benutzer:NRGSille/Spielwiese) oder Du siehst dir die Ergebnisse deiner Arbeit mit der Vorschaufunktion an (dabei wird ja noch nichts gespeichert). Probier es erstmal aus. Falls Du noch Fragen hast, kannst Du dich gerne noch einmal melden. Viel Erfolg! --Matthes 21:45, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Kategorisieren * Hallo NRGSille! Du hast ja schon ein par Bilder hochgeladen, aber vergessen, diese zu Kategorisieren. Wie das geht steht direkt auf der Hochladenseite. Am einfachsten ist es mit der Vorlage:Bild. Die Geht so: . das wären zum Beispiel die Kategorien für das letzte Bild, das du hochgeladen hast. So sind die Bilder einfach leichter aufzufinden! Danke! --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 12:07, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :* Ich bin zwar nicht Morpheuz oder das Orakel aber diese Frage kann ich dir auch beantworten. Deine Bilder wurden bereits erfolgreich eingeordnet. Falls du diese trotzdem nicht sehen kannst, Cache leeren und es sollte funktionieren. Namaste! -- 13:35, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::*So, jetzt misch ich mich auch noch ein Habe gerade gesehen, dass immer noch viele eigentlich kategorisierte Bilder, bei den Bildern ohne Kategorie schlummern. In Wikis gibt es eine eingebaute Schutzfunktion, die sog. Job queue. Diese schützt das System vor zu vielen Bearbeitungen, d.h., die Veränderungen werden nach und nach abgearbeitet. Im Moment steht die Job queue bei 5333 (zu sehen hier). Es kann also noch ein wenig dauern, bis alle Bearbeitungen vom System realisiert wurden. Mit besten Grüßen, --DerAndre (talk) 15:08, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::*Tach auch! Hab grad mal in meiner Beitragshistory geschaut, was das war... ich hatte da nur die Bilder Bild:4x13 Kahana.jpg und Bild:5x07 TwoBaldMen.jpg‎ gesehen, die ersten beiden Bilder, die du hochgeladen hast, und gesehen, dass sie noch nicht Kategorisiert waren. Dann wollte ich dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen. Nicht übel nehmen!!! Schönen Gruß MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 19:03, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) 'Danke' Hey, ich wollte dir an dieser Stelle mal für deine fleißige Mitarbeit danken. Obwohl du noch nicht sehr lange dabei bist, hast du dich offenbar schnell eingearbeitet und viele Artikel ausgebaut, Bilder hochgeladen oder kategorisiert. Danke dafür! Mit besten Grüßen --DerAndre (talk) 13:12, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Oha. Ja, da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Diese Infos gehören nicht in Artikel. Falls du solche Spoiler noch irgendwo finden solltest, entferne sie bitte sofort, und sag mir am besten auch bescheid, damit ich mich um den Autoren kümmern kann. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 13:44, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Tabellen Hey, ja, es gibt tatsächlich einen kleinen Trick. Anstatt der senkrechten Striche „|“ musst du die Vorlage:! verwenden. Als Beispiel: Anstatt schreibst du: Zelle 1 Zelle 2 - Absatz } }} Ergebnis: Zelle 1 Zelle 2 - Absatz } }} Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 15:07, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Faraday Ne, war unbeabsichtigt --Flobbel 15:49, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bücher Ah okay, das wusste ich nicht, sry. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 21:19, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) TabView Hey, erst mal zu den Farben: Hatte deinen Vorschlag auf der Ideen-Seite schon gesehen, allerdings können wir das ja nicht nur unter uns beiden ausmachen. Ich wollte mal sehen, was die anderen so denken. Du kannst übrigens selbst mit den Farben experimentieren, indem du die Seite Benutzer:NRGSille/Monaco.css anlegst, und dann dort den Code für die TabView-Erweiterung einfügst, die du auch auf der Ideen-Seite gepostet hast − nur ein Vorschlag. Mithelfen kannst du sehr gerne. Verschiebe am besten die alte Seite zu Pierre Chang/ProSieben, damit die History erhalten bleibt. Die ABC-Seite musst du dann neu anlegen. Danke für die Mithilfe, Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 13:33, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Seite löschen Jo, hab ich. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:25, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Problem ist, der Server liegt nun mal auf einem britischen Server, ich fürchte da kann man nicht sehr viel dran ändern (und ich leider sowieso nicht ). Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:43, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Länge der Spoilerbox Die Größe in px anzugeben ist eine super Idee!! Ich werde mich daran halten und auch immer 740 px nehmen. Bei mir FIrefox 3.0.10 und 1440x900 px gabe es keine Überlappungen. Grüße --RoteLaterne 06:37, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Charles Widmore Die Einteilung gefällt mir nun nicht mehr. Die "Verbindung zur Insel" mit dem Unterpunkt "Auf der Insel" hat kein anderer Charkater. Klar muss das momentan in eine Spoilerbox. Beim Auflöseb wird es dann ins Inhaltsverzeichnis übernommen. Ich habe den Befehl eingefügt (ohne den "."), damit das Verzeichnis trotzdem entsteht. --RoteLaterne 13:02, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ab der Menüpunkt "Nach der Rettung der Oceanic 6" nun ein eigener sein soll, oder zum Punkt "Ausserhalb der Insel" subsumiert werden kann, gilt es noch zu klären. --RoteLaterne 13:02, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Spoilerbox aufteilen Ich teile gerade Spoilerboxen bei einigen Hauptcharakteren auf, weil die Serieninfos innerhalb der Boxen nicht mehr alle angezeigt werden. Das haben wir in den vorangegangenen Staffel genauso geamcht. Der Vorlage entsprechend entsprechend passen 8 Episoden in die Box und nicht 9. Es spricht nichts gegen eine Aufteilung. --RoteLaterne 11:48, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es sind weiterhin 8. Ich habe mit der 9. Episode einfach eine zweite Box gemacht. Diese wird eh wieder gefüllt wenn die Epsioden beo FOX liefen. Wie sollten es so belassen. --RoteLaterne 13:03, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Querverweise Bilder Hallo. Warum hast du denn meine Querverweise bei den Bildern (z.B. in 6x01) entfernt? --RoteLaterne 14:48, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Helping I hope that you're not made at me that I make everything in English language. I'm helping this Wiki for the Dutch Lost-fans.--Station7 21:11, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Skin-Probleme * Hallo, ich hab's gerade mal mit der Änderung der MediaWiki:Common.css versucht, aber es hat nichts bewirkt. Übrigens sieht auch die Vorlage:Klappbox bei mir trotz deiner Änderung noch genauso aus wie vorher. Ich weiß echt nicht, was man da machen kann. -- EvelynPace 07:28, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Hi, ich hab jetzt den Cache geleert und die Klappboxen werden bei mir trotzdem noch falsch angezeigt. Keine Ahnung, wieso es bei dir jetzt wieder richtig aussieht. Aber die Boxen wurden schon falsch angezeigt bevor Benutzer:Uberfuzzy die Änderungen an MediaWiki:Common.css vorgenommen hat, deshalb kann es daran eigentlich nicht liegen. Bei mir sieht auch das ganze Wiki anders aus seit es die Probleme gibt, z.B. sind beim Bearbeiten die Buttons "Seite speichern" und "Vorschau" grün, das Login-Feld sieht anders aus und irgendwie wird auch nie gespeichert, dass ich eingeloggt bin, selbst wenn ich die Lostpedia nur für ein paar Sekunden verlasse. -- EvelynPace 11:59, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Welches Skin ist denn bei dir eingestellt? Lostbook oder Monobook? Ich habe jetzt mal Monobook bei mir eingestellt und da werden die Klappboxen richtig angezeigt und oben auch der grüne Header, der vorher nicht angezeigt wurde. Jetzt komme ich aber irgendwienicht mehr zurück zum Skin Lostbook. -- EvelynPace 12:15, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ***Ach ja, bei Monobook werden bei mir auch die Reiter richtig angezeigt -- EvelynPace 12:16, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Normalerweise reicht es bei mir schon, wenn ich auf Vorschau klicke, um eine Seite zu aktualisieren. Aber wenn du gar nicht das Skin Lostbook eingestellt hast, könnte das erklären, warum bei dir der Fehler behoben war und bei mir nicht. Bei Monobook + angepasste Skins sehen die Klappboxen ja normal aus. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ich jetzt nicht mehr zurück zu Lostbook komme. Heute morgen hatte ich auch mal die Skins zum Test gewechselt und da konnte ich am Ende wieder Lostbook einstellen. Da müsste der Fehler doch auch irgendwie zu beheben sein, immerhin war bei mir vorher immer Lostbook ausgewählt und alles richtig angezeigt. -- EvelynPace 12:28, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikeltyp Vorlagen *Hi, ich finde auch, dass "Originalzeitlinie von (Charakter)" komisch klingt, aber mir fällt leider auch nichts Besseres ein. Aber irgendwie fände ich es besser, wenn man oben in der Verlinkung erkennbar machen könnte, dass der Link zur alternativen Realität führt. Wenn dort z.B. steht "Originalzeitlinie von Dogen" kommt man nicht unbedingt darauf, dass man beim Anklicken von Dogen zum Artikel der alternativen Realität kommt. -- EvelynPace 17:48, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) **Hey, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte, dass man vielleicht nicht sofort erkennt, dass es sich bei dem Link um die Alternative Realität handelt und dass es vielleicht besser wäre, den Artikel mit "Alternative Realität von ..." zu verlinken. -- EvelynPace 18:27, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) **Die Idee mit der Verlinkung in der Infobox finde ich auch gut, aber das sollte man erst machen, wenn die erste Folge der 6. Staffel im deutschen Free-TV gelaufen ist, sonst verrät es zu viel. -- EvelynPace 20:28, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Vorlage Hi, danke für die Vorlage! Ich werde sie gleich einbauen. -- EvelynPace 15:53, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Artikel schützen Hi, danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe den Artikel Mann in Schwarz jetzt geschützt. -- EvelynPace 20:25, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hi, ich habe den Artikel wieder freigegeben. -- EvelynPace 16:16, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Letzter Auftritt / Charakter Hi Sebastian, ich habe den letzten Auftritt bei den Originalzeit-Charakteren eingetragen, weil die Vorlagen mit den Charakter-Auftritten auch keinen Unterschied zwischen Originalzeit und Seitwärtsblenden machen und bei der Episodenanzahl auch alle Auftritte zusammen gezählt werden. Außerdem wurden bei der englischen Lostpedia die Originalzeit- und Seitwärtsblenden-Charaktere größtenteils sowieso wieder zusammen in einen Artikel gefasst, was meiner Meinung nach auch ganz sinnvoll ist. Ich denke man sollte vielleicht - sobald alle Folgen auf Fox gelaufen sind - auch hier die Artikel wieder zusammenfügen. Was hältst du davon? -- EvelynPace 12:07, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du hast die letzte Folge doch schon gesehen, oder? Zur Sicherheit schreibe ich das mal in einer SpoilerBox: Irgendwie finde ich es schon ein bisschen unübersichtlich, wenn es zu einigen Charakteren zwei Artikel gibt und teilweise steht in den Flash Sideways Artikeln nicht besonders viel drin und es würde für den "Hauptartikel" auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen, wenn man das noch einfügen würde. Aber am besten wäre es wohl, eine allgemeine Diskussion dazu zu starten und abzuwarten, was andere dazu sagen. -- EvelynPace 13:55, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Gut, die Frage ob du die letzte Folge gesehen hast, hat sich ja dann erledigt. -- EvelynPace 14:02, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Seitswärtsblenden Ich glaube, wir werden uns da einfach nicht einig. ;-) Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass man gut alles in einen Artikel packen könnte. Ansonsten könnte man für alle Abschnitte einen Extraartikel erstellen. Die einzelnen Staffelabschnitte sind doch um einiges länger als der Seitwärtsblendenabschnitt. Ich hatte mir das so gedacht, dass ihr Leben nach dem Tod vielleicht erst in dem Flugzeug beginnt und alle Erinnerungen an frühere Ereignisse wie die Blinddarmoperation in Jacks Kindheit einfach nur Scheinerinnerungen sind, die gar nicht passiert sind. Und teilweise haben sie ja nicht mal diese Erinnerungen, weil sich Jack nicht mal daran erinnern konnte, wann sein sein Blinddarm entfernt wurde. Deshalb müsste das Leben der Charaktere nicht zweimal aufgeschrieben werden sondern erst ab dem Punkt, an dem sie wieder im Flugzeug sitzen. Das mit dem Blinddarm könnte man dann immer noch zu dem Zeitpunkt schreiben, an dem er die Narbe entdeckt und seine Mutter danach fragt. Ich finde das mit dem Leben nach dem Tod auch eine sehr komische Sache und habe mich gefragt, wie das mit Keamy und den anderen, die nochmal gestorben sind, funktionieren soll. Und Claire bekommt Aaron und Sun ist schwanger. Genauso merkwürdig finde ich es, dass Claire Baby-Aaron mit in die Kirche nimmt, obwohl er soweit wir wissen mindestens drei Jahre alt geworden sein muss. Wieso ist nicht der richtige Aaron dabei? Wieso ist Pennys und Desmonds Sohn nicht dabei? Wieso ist Desmond eigentlich der einzige, der eine Frau mitnehmen kann, die nicht auf der Insel gewesen ist? Bei Sayid hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass Nadia für ihn um einiges wichtiger war als Shannon. Und wieso war Miles nicht mit in der Kirche? Noch so eine Merkwürdigkeit ist Jacks Sohn David, der noch dazu plötzlich verschwunden ist, nachdem Locke sagte, dass Jack gar keinen Sohn hat. War David überhaupt nicht real? Genauso ist Helen nach Lockes Operation nicht mehr aufgetaucht. In dieser Zeitlinie schienen sie ja glücklich zusammen zu sein, warum sollte er sie nicht mitnehmen? Sind am Ende nur die Hauptlosties in der Kirche real und alles andere war nur Einbildung? Wobei Ben ja auch real gewesen zu sein scheint, genauso wie Eloise und Daniel. -- EvelynPace 09:03, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Skin Hi, ich komme mit dem neuen Design auch überhaupt nicht zurecht und benutze deshalb das MonoBook-Design (normales Wikipedia-Design). Wenn ich nicht angemeldet bin, ist bei dem neuen Wikia-Design ein grüner Bearbeiten-Button oben direkt neben dem Artikelnamen, ich weiß aber nicht, ob das bei angemeldeten Benutzern genauso ist. Ich finde das neue Design ziemlich unübersichtlich und finde kaum etwas, deshalb bleibe ich bei MonoBook, was hoffentlich weiterhin zur Verfügung stehen wird. Im Moment ist es zumindest noch bei Einstellungen -> Benutzerseiten -> Layout auswählbar. -- EvelynPace 14:58, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi, ich kann dich nicht zu einem Admin oder Staff-Mitglied machen, weil ich keine Bürokraten-Rechte habe. Da müsstest du bei Anis Ben Amor oder DerAndre nachfragen. Liebe Grüße -- EvelynPace 16:47, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Na dann probier mal dein Glück ;) Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 18:24, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Deine Änderungen in der Wikia.css Hallo NRGSille, ich habe deine Änderungen in der Wikia.css rückgängig gemacht. Wie im Zentralwikia angesprochen, ist es nicht in Ordnung, die Breite für alle Nutzer zu verändern. Solche Änderungen kannst du gerne in deinem persönlichen CSS vornehmen. Als grobe Richtschnur gilt die Aussage "Alles was in der Content-Area ist, kann per CSS beeinflusst werden, alles was außerhalb der Content-Area ist, nicht." Bei Unklarheiten oder für eine genauere Definition frag' einfach nach und/oder wirf ein Blick in unsere Nutzungsbedingungen. Danke schön! --Avatar 11:02, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC)